Life Never Dies
by Ki No Hitan
Summary: Pein and Espio enter a home of 28 people,but something is different,it's changing, and it's changing fast.With lots of oc and ooc later. I'm also not taking all the credit since my friend LovelySpaceyGirl and I are writing it together.
1. The Waking

**Chapter One**

**The Waking**

The bright white light shining across their eyes caused the two boys to stir. The one on the left slowly sat up, looked around first at the room until his eyes fell upon his friend on the bed next to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Espio asked, his eyes wondering around their surroundings.

"Yeah...are you?" Pein questioned as he two sat up and gazed around the room.

"Yeah...where the hell are we?" Espio raised his voice a little, causing his voice to echo around the white empty room. The only other things in the room were the medical devices around them and a tray holding oddly colored items inside with needles at the bottom of them.

"Oh my God, I didn't think I'd be crazy at such a young age!" Pein exclaimed, making Espio chuckle.

"Fuck, what the hell happened to my arm?!" Saying so him and Pein both examined ther right arms. Seeing many needle marks in a circle, some faded, some new.

"Oh well, lets go." Pein grumbled.

"I'm right behind you." Espio said, following Pein out the door.

While leaving the hospital both began to feel dizzy, and when walking down a dark, old neighborhood, Pein then collapsed with Espio landing on top of him on one of the doorsteps of a shabby torn up house.

Maybe fortunately or unfortunately for them, two girls just walked out of the door that they happened to be passed out in front of. One of the girls squealed as she accidentally stepped on Pein's hand.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she looked down on Pein's knocked out cold body on her door step. The two girls stared at the body with questioning gazes.

"We should probably go get Gaara and Ren to take them inside..." Galaxina whispered, scared to wake up the two boys as if they would attack her. Sakura nodded and they left back inside, explained to the rest what they had found, and Gaara and Ren followed them outside, picked up the bodies, and dropped them on the bed.

"Are they dead..." Galaxina asked, still in a low voice, staring at the bodies.

"Did you check their pulse?" Ren muttered, then taking his index and middle finger to their necks and listened for a minute or two. Then stood back up and told the rest, "Yep, there still alive."

Sakura was bent over the bed, hold her "valueable" stick, poking Espio and Pein in the chest.

"Why do you have a stick?" Galaxina questioned, pointing at her stick.

"I kept it." Sakura answered, her eyes going big. They stopped asking her about her stick because her large, emerald eyes scared them.

She turned back to the two mysterious boys, all of a sudden whacking them with her stick across the chest. The two boys yelled in agony at the fast whipping of her stick.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Espio's voice filling with anger.

"Ow..Who fucking whipped us?!"Pein growled, then sat up,rubbing his chest angrily.

Sakura quickly hid the stick behind her back,mumbling "I don't know, but that's rude, hitting someone with a stick while they sleep."

Pein and Espio both stared at Sakura suspiciously.

Espio shrugged then asked, "So, who are all of you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Sakura growled playfully. Pein laughs while Espio shakes his head, smiling a little.

"Ok then...where are we?" Espio questioned.

"Japan!" they all chorused. Espio and Pein stared at each face in turn.

"WHAT??!!" they both yelled together.

"Why? Where are you both from?" Galaxina questioned lightly, bouncing a little on the spot. Pein and Espio both looked at each other before answering.

"America."

"Wow, how did you get ALL the way over here?" Amy asked them, jumping onto the bed they both sat in. Pein shrugged.

"We don't know, last thing we remember was waking up in a white room." he explained. Sakura looked at them thoughtfully while sitting on the edge of their bed.

"What was in the room?" she asked curiously.

"It was kind of empty, only things in there was the beds we were lying in, some medical devices, and a tray holding some needles with stuff in it." he answered, showing her the marks covering his right arm. She examined them closely when Espio added, "Plus the building we left was like a little brick box..."

"Most houses ARE boxes..." Sakura pointed out, but Espio shook his head.

"Not like this one."

"What's so special about this one?" She asked.

"There's no windows and only one door." Pein explained to everyone.

"Hmmm..." Sakura thought quietly..sorta.

Espio mumbled before running out the room, "I'll be right back..."

"What is he gonna do?" Galaxina wondered.

"He's probably going to throw up." Pein muttered.

"I'll go check on him." Galaxina said, then walking out of the room. When she came back her face was twisted up in disgust. Then said, "We're gonna need a new sink."

"I'm not washing that." Sakura grumbled, knowing exactly what Galaxina meant.

"Make Nilika clean it." Galaxina laughed.

"Alright, hey Nilika! Where did she go?"Sakura said with a smile.

"Stripper joint." Galaxina answered, shaking her head. Espio walked back in, his face no longer pink/purple (as he thinks it is) but was now pale.

"Are you alright, Espio?" Pein asked, looking a bit worried.

"Mhmm." Was Espio's short answer. Then asked Pein, "Are we gonna leave now?"

"I'm not much are the tickets?" He asked, turning back to the others.

"50,000 yen!" Sakura answered cheerfully.

"And how much is that in American money?" Espio asked,looking up.

"$512.30." She said, once again cheerful.

Espio slumped back into the pillows, "Great."

"Looks like we won't be leaving for quite a while...unless you guys have money we could borrow?" Pein asked, grabbing on the last bit of hope but Sakura shook her head, breaking it.

"We're poor." She answered simply. Espio stared at her.

"Then how did you afford the house?" he asked, astounded. Sakura shrugged

"It was an old abandonedhouse and no one wanted it. Doesn't surprise me...next door are rapists and on the other side of us are child molesters." she said simply, as if she was explaining the usual weather. Pein stared, not able to say or do anything else. It was silent for a few minutes until Espio finally fell asleep, his breaths a little ragged.

"Looks like it's time for bed, getting late." Sakura announced, looking at the clock as she said it. It was already one in the morning. So all of them climbed into a very large bed that could fit over twenty five people in it and they all fell asleep one by one, Pein being the last.


	2. Painful Realizations

**Chapter 2**

**Painful Realizations**

The next morning was quiet for half of the household had left to work while the other half stayed at home and watched Espio and Pein. Pein appeared to have recovered fully from the incident in the hospital room but Espio still coughed up blood every few hours or so. Pein's worry for Espio was growing every time Espio ran out of the room.

"I had practically taken care of him since he was born." he explained to Sakura that evening, when she questioned this. "I feel like a father to him..."

That night Pein lay next to Espio, who was getting worse, all color had left his face and his breathing was heavy. Pein's face showed nothing but worry until he desperately needed to use the restroom. When Pein came back, he was holding the door in his hands.

"Um...I kinda...uh...broke the door to the bathroom...." he explained to the room and Sakura groaned.

"Now how are we gonna get dressed???" she complained.

"I just opened it and it fell off its hinges!!!" he defended desperately but Sakura shook her head.

"Your fixing that..." she muttered as he glowered at her and left to fix the door. He came back to find Galaxina whispering about him.

"Goodness he could be superman, taking doors off its hinges!" she was exclaiming and Pein glared at her, silencing her. He laid down at everyone's feet, seperated from every one else until Sakura put her feet in his "area" and started kicking lightly, making him groan.

"Stop that!"

"I'm boooored..." she complained and continued to kick him.

"Your hitting my...lala land as you call it." he growled at her but she simply smiled at him. Then she started kicking even harder, making him groan louder in pain. "Dude, help!"

Espio grinned a little.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." he said lazily, chuckling a little. Pein glared at Sakura.

"STOP KICKING ME THERE!" he finally yelled, and she finally stopped. Galaxina laughs a little, holding onto her Gaara as he held his arms around her waist. Silver rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, you guys have been dating for a year yet the most you've done is made out in a bathroom!" he snorted, Galaxina and Gaara glared at him.

"How would you know?" Gaara asked angrily.

"..." Silver stayed silent,looking at the ceiling.

"Exactly,so shsut your fucking hole!"Gaara growled at him.

"Gaara!" Galaxina yelled, but couldn't help but smile. Galaxina grabbed the water bottle from the window sill, taking a large drink from it.

Pein began to sit up when sakura groaned, "Aww! Now I can't kick you there!"

"I'll do it for you." Galaxina said happily, then takes the water bottle and slammed it down with all her might.

"OH GOD!!!" Pein yelled in pain, falling over, clutching his "area" or as Sakura puts it, his "Lala Land".

"I think you broke it!!" he howled while everyone else just laughed.

"That's serious shit right there.." Ren grumbled.

"Espio help me! I think it's broken!" Pein cried to him.

"I can't! I'm laughing to hard!" Espio wheezed, then he lifted Pein back up against the wall.

"I didn't know you can break it. Didn't think there was a bone down there.." Espio laughed.

"Yeah,you can break it, I've seen it brother broke his once skateboarding." Sakura said through giggles.

Then she looked back at Pein and asked, "Want me to rub and make it better?"

"What the fuck?! You better not touch her Pein! I'll murder you!" Ren yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I don't think I broke it, I didn't hear a snap." Pein said, looking around him, then glaring at Galaxina.

"Sorry." She said with a smile.

Sakura then started to climb onto Espio, **(A/n not like that you little sickos!) **laying her head on his legs, and making odd noises.

"Meow!!" Sakura acted like a cat, getting really close to Espio's face, her eyes once again large.

"Don't make noise." he ordered, and all went silent after she nodded. Sakura pulled out a piece of orange hair,staring at it weirdly, then giving it back to Pein.

"Did you give him a BJ or something?!" Ren asked, very concerned. Sakura quickly shook her head. Then he got even more worried and just stared at his little sister, asking, "Why are you so quiet?" Then as her answer, Sakura pointed at Espio.

"Oh, you told her to don't make noise, so she's totally silent." Galaxina stated. Sakura then lifted her hand to her own mouth and acted like she was locking a lock. Galaxina then, practically attacking her, tried to get Sakura to open her mouth. Then Sakura threw the key out the open window.

"Will you go get the key Espio?" Galaxina asked.

"No." He said bluntly.

"Ren?"

"No way, I'm tired."

"Pein?"

"..." he just groaned.

"Never mind..fine then..TOBI!!"

"Yes?" Tobi jumped out of the closet fully naked.

"AAHHHH!! I'm BLIND!!!" Galaxina yelled, looking away with Sakura. "Put some pants on!"

"Ok! Tobi will go get some pants!" He went back in the closet and came back wearing black sweats.

"Good, now go get the keys that Sakura threw out the window."

"Ok!" He jumped over the bed and went flying down the two story window. When he came back up his fist was in a ball, holding the imaginary key. "Here you go!" He said happily.

"Thank you." Galaxina said, then unlocked the lock on her mouth, but only to have Sakura lock it again and shove her fist down Pein's throat.

"TOBI!" Galaxina yelled,he came back out.

"What?" He asked, hoping to get back to his "activities" in the closet.

"Get the key again, it's down Pein's throat."

"What? No..get away!" Pein yelled,putting up his hands defensively.

"Ok!" Tobi said cheerfully, unbuttoning his pants and walking towards him.

"What the hell are you doing,Tobi?!" Galaxina yelled, while Sakura tried hard,and I mean HARD, to hold in her laugh.

"Tobi is gonna get the key,like you asked Tobi to do."

"I meant with your hand!" Galaxina exclaimed.

"But that's boring!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine.." Tobi walked closer to the bed,where Pein was sitting.

"Hold on! I'll get it myself! just back off Tobi!" Pein yelled, lifting his foot and putting it on Tobi's chest to keep him from coming any closer.

"Okay!" Tobi trotted off and back into the closet. Pein acted like he put his hand down his throat, and grabbed the "key", unlocking Sakura's mouth.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled after being unlocked. She stared in anger as he dropped the "key" back into his mouth. Thus causing her to tackle him and once again shove her hand down his throat.

* * *

Please R & R! Thank you!

~LovelySpaceyGirl  
~pInKxOrAnGe


	3. The TVirus

**We keep forgetting, we both do not own Sonic or Naruto. If we did all these couples would be real. xD**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**The T-Virus**

"God, how many ounces of blood do you think you lost???" Sakura exclaimed as Espio came back from the fifth time of coughing up his own blood in this day alone. He shrugged shakily and collapsed onto the bed. Pein was staring at him, not even minding that Sakura was on his legs again.

"Well we should find a cure...otherwise we'll never get you straight again!" she said importantly, standing up and going over to the computer. Espio and Pein sat on the edge of the bed that was closest to the computer. She opened a program and hacked into the facility that they had left of that Galaxina had looked up on when she was going to the store.

"Let's see...the T-virus is a virus that destroys the higher functions of the brain, replacing it with its own D.N.A. The host will appear to be dead for an hour or so and then the T-virus D.N.A will take over and will take over, waking the host and all memories and instincts are erased. The only instincts available is the ability to walk and the need to eat. If the host bites or scratches another person then the virus is passed onto that person. The only way to kill them is to shoot them in the head." she read. Espio slumped back the bars framing the bed.

"Then why isn't this happening to Pein?" he asked but Pein stayed silent.

"I'll check." Sakura said in a low voice and looked back. "Says here some people rather then it taking over it adapts to the body, making them stronger, faster, and smarter."

"Riight...any cure to it?" Espio asked, looking a little more pale in the face. Sakura looked back and then shook her head.

"But, I could try taking some of Pein's blood and giving it to you? Maybe some of the adapted virus will also adapt your system, holding it at bay for a little while..." she explained.

"Alright then, we'll do it." Pein said for the first time for about five minutes. Espio stared at him.

"No way! I'm not gonna let you sacrifice your blood just to save my brain." he cried.

"I don't care what you _want _to do or not. We're doing it!" Pein snapped back at him.

"But-!" Espio started, but to get interrupted by Pein.

"No buts! We. Are. Doing. It. Period!" Pein stated.

"Fine.." Espio muttered and held his hand out to Sakura. Sakura took an empty needle and took some of Pein's blood, then moving to put it in Espio.

Then Pein asked, "Sakura..why do you have so many empty needles?"

"I was a nurse!" She said with a smile.

"Oh..wait.."_was?_" Pein raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Mhmm..I gave the wrong person blood..putting him in a coma for awhile." She muttered kinda embarrassed.

"Umm..should we be doing this then?" Espio asked, getting scared for his life.

"Nope!" Sakura said, just to screw with him.

"Oh god! Get away!" Espio yelled.

"Too late, I'm done."

"Shit..Am I going to die now?"

"I sure hope not.." Sakura muttered. Then some color returned to his face, making him a pale pink.

"Hey! You're pink again!" Sakura cheered.

"I'm not pink! I'm purple,woman!" Espio mumbled.

"Sure..think what you want.." She smiled at him.

Nilika all of a sudden walked in, "Guys, I have such wonderful news!"

"Your pregnant aren't you?!" Sakura asked, a bit afraid of what the answer was gonna be.

"Yes!"

"Whose the dad?"

"I don't know, just some random guy I guess..there was 7 of 'em."

"I feel bad for those guys..and the baby is gonna die!" Sakura yelled.

"It's not gonna die." Nilika glared at Sakura.

"You do realize you can't drink or have sex while pregnant, right?"

"What?!" Nilika literally started to cry. Then Sakura lifted her up and threw her into the closet, locking her in there. Which, causing her to either join or watch Tobi, Sasuke, and Vector's "activities."


End file.
